This invention relates to a heating gun particularly adapted to be used in an edge banding process to secure a hot melt adhesive backed tape to a surface.
There previously exists a plurality of products which use the so-called laminated plastic board to fabricate all types of decorative cabinets, surfaces for kitchens, furniture and so on. Usually a laminated plastic surface is applied to a particle board or other medium. The plastic laminates are pre-processed and have attractive patterns impressed or printed thereon, such as woodgrain, bright colors and so on. The plastics are extremely durable and provide good working surfaces and attractive appearances for furniture and so on.
The above panels, when fabricated, typically have exposed edges, which are normally uncovered and detract from the overall appearance of the furniture or cabinet upon which such panels are used.
A very common procedure used prior to final assembly is to cover these exposed edge with a tape having on one surface a hot melt adhesive. These tapes are supplied in identical colors and patterns as is the plastic and have the pattern on one surface and a hot melt adhesive on the other. The process of placing the tape on the edges of the laminated plastic board is referred to as edge banding. The tapes are referred to as panel edging tapes and are available, as indicated, in a wide variety of designs and widths. Such tapes, for example, are available from the WOODTAPE COMPANY of Seattle, Wash., as well as others.
In order to apply the tape to a given edge, one must melt the glue while further assuring that the tape is directed along the edge to be covered. There are machines which operate to do so. Such apparatus' are referred to as edge banding machines and are relatively large while employing heating rods or heating elements as those employed in soldering irons and the like. They are difficult to use and are difficult to repair and maintain. Certain of these machines use a rotating cylinder which is heated and the edge of the panel is pressed against the tape and the cylinder to secure the same to the edge. This procedure requires skill of the operator, who is trained to work with the machine. The machines known to the prior art are large and are referred to as table or bench models.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved machine or tool, which is portable and adapted to be hand held by a user while providing an efficient heating mechanism and reliable guide means to enable a relatively unskilled operator to perform an edge banding process.